Kunoichi Trio
by Sorinchako
Summary: When 3 sisters based on me and my friends are sucked into the world of Naruto, maddness and chaos ensues. Can the boys and girls of Naruto survive this one? Wait and see!


HEY! I'm new here and this is my first fic, os please be nice to me!

Disclaimer: I own nada... except Tsukiko (a friend), Akari (another friend), and Yasu (ME!)... They're my original characters!

On with the story!

Kunoichi Trio

Chapter 1: Into Naruto Land

"Tsukiko, give me back my ramen!" " No way Akari!The only place these puppies are goin' is in my stomach!"

And thus the chase began...Akari and Tsukiko bounded around the largedojo training hall they called home, then through the numerous trees outside the dining hall.

"Tsukiko, I'm warning you!" Akari said as she jumped from one branch to the next, catching up to her elder. "You'll never catch me, Akari!" Tsukiko laughed heartedly, jumping back in a summersault over top Akari. But their fun wassoon cut short...

"KNOCK IT OFF!" A new voiceshouted through the chaosastwo kunai knives shot out of nowhere, catching onto the shirts of each of the girls, pinning them to the trees. "Hey! That's not fair, Yasu!" Akari shouted in protest as she struggled to free herself.

Standing on the rail of the hall was another, much shorter, girl who brandished an red ribbon in her hands. "Why can I never eat my breakfast in peace..?" She asked in a monotone voice, unlike her previous outburst.

"Beacuse we love to torment you!" Tsukiko noted in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Yasu shot an icecold stare at her, sending shivers up her spine. 'I hate it when she does that...(Sweat drop).'

"And why do torment me?" She asked as she turned to Akari, who returned her stare with a sinister smile. "Heh. 'Cuse we can... And we will!" She cried in a chalenging tone,shooting her fist into the air.

"Sisters are such a bother..." Yasu muttered under her breath. With a flick of her wrist, she sent ribbon twords Tsukiko's hand and snatched the bowl of ramen away.

"No! That's mine!" The other two shouted in unison, then they shot each oter death glares at each other before engaging in a laughing fit.

"Hopeless." Yasu muttered before sitting indian style, slurping up her daily regiment of work free noodles. 'Why must I live with two of the biggest nimrods in America?'

This is how it was every morning: Akari makes ramen, Tsukiko steals ramen, Akari chases Tsukiko to front of dining hall, Yasu captures ramen using numerous means, then she eats it as the other two make even more ramen. They had done this ever since they had become orphans, and sole inheriters to the only ninja school in America, the Sakae Dojo.

In truth, the three girs were triplets. They were all 16 years old,but each was different... very different...

Sakae Tsukiko was the eldest, and the most cheerfull and calm.She was around 5'10" and had pale blue eyes. Her hair was dark blue, down to her waist and usually pulled into a tight braid, a thick strand of short, chin length hair hanging witha tie twords the bottom.

Sakae Akari was next in line. Unlike Tsukiko, she had a problem with athourity, and loved to find loopholes in rules. She was extremly out going and out spoken, and despite inital impressions, she was quite nice.5'8", pale blue eyes, but with dark purple hair, cut short and pulled in to asmall left side pony tail.

Sakae was the youngest, and you could tell! Though she was quiet and had a sharp tongue like any adult, she was only 4'6"! (2 inches shorter than Naruto! "You'll get a growth spurt eventually!" Tsukiko says...)She also didn't even look remotely related to theothers!She had purple eyes and blood red hair, whichwent down to her lower back, butwaspulled into twin buns on the top sides of her head.

(Back to the story! I can get carried away with character descriptions...) It was now mid-morning, and everything was normal, if you could call it that...

Tsukiko was finishedtidying the kitchen, Yasu was finishing up the Naruto manga and fanfics she was reading, and Akari was just _starting_ her list of random torture methods(which was up to 57).

Yasu yawned as she navigated through the web, looking up random Naruto stuff when a specific site caught her eye.

"'Inter-dimensional teleportation'...Wher the hell does this come in with Naruto?" She read out loud, grabbng her sister's attention. "Let me see!" Akari said as she rushed over to Yasu's side, Tsukiko joining her seconds later. "Hold on. Let me see..." Yasu scrolled down slowly, reading the text as she went.

"'Inter-dimensional teleportation is a dangerous artof ninjutsu. It is said to be able to transport the caster to any realm of their choosing, made by them selves of others (movies, books, ect.)' Hmm... sound fun. Let's try it." She said grabbing the Naruto anime pic at her side.

"It say's here we need somethin' to represent the new world. Heh, a pic's better than nothin'..." Akari noted. "Yes, let's go for it Yasu." Tsukiko said triumphantly with a smile.

"Ok." Yasu scrolled until she found an incantation. "Here it is: 'Senior of regnum , audite meus votum. Ostendo mihi locus quorum EGO somnium. EGO deprecor meus votum ut exsisto tribuo.'"

"Nothin' happened!" Akari cried agrivated., "Wait a while." Yasu said camly."I'm sure it'll kick in any secon-AAAHHH!"

Thatwas all they knew before entering the realm of unconsciousness...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo! First chappie done! I hope you liked it.

Here's the translation to the latin text Yasu (Me) read:

Lord of realms, hear my prayer. Show me the place of which I dream. I beg for my wish to be granted.

It took me forever to find a good translating site! Well, Bye bye!


End file.
